Breaking Tradition
by ilovedyouguinevere
Summary: When Seth meets a vampire he has to choose- love or tradition? Set one year after Breaking Dawn.
1. Stranger

S.P.O.V.

The moonlight shone through my open window, illuminating my bedroom. Usually at this time most people were drifting off to sleep. My day was just beginning.

I was on patrol duty tonight with my sister Leah. It was ten and I was ready to go. I walked to Leah's room and rapped on her door. After she came out we went downstairs.

We stepped out into the drizzle and I heard a far off wolf's howl. I wondered who it was. As this thought crossed through my head I phased and bounded off into the forest.

Leah and I split up and each went opposite ways around the reservation. I was about halfway when I heard, or sensed, that something was not quite right. There was something different in the air and the close-knit trees. Suddenly she was there.

I knew that she was a vampire from the second that I saw her. Not only was the smell overpowering, but her pale skin and golden eyes were also a dead giveaway. Her red hair flew around her face from the speed she had just been running. Her eyes bore into mine and before I could think about screaming for Leah, something happened.

It was as if the world had just clicked into place. Everything before now had no meaning. My life was complete.

The vampire began edging closer.

L.P.O.V.

I was running through the forest, not really concentrating when I notice something. It was in Seth's thoughts.

I don't watch my brother's thoughts all the time but it's really hard to ignore them when he is thinking of something a lot. And right now he was.

There was a vampire right in front of him! What the heck! Why wasn't he doing anything?

All that he was thinking about was…. Then it hit me.

Seth had imprinted.

With his nauseating thoughts in my head, I ran to go and rescue my little brother.

S.P.O.V.

The beautiful creature walked towards me, a startled expression etched on her pale face.

"What are you" she muttered with the voice of an angel

Suddenly I realized that I was a big wolf to her. Oops.

Before she could stop me I bounded behind a bush and changed back. Luckily I kept a pair of jeans tied to my leg so I wasn't naked.

I turned around and there she was, right in front of me. What had she seen? At this point the first trickles of worry made an appearance. She was a vampire after all. But the worry soon faded when she spoke. Her voice was beautiful.

"Who are you?"

I noticed the change from the previous question.

"I'm Se-"Leah burst through the trees, growling ferociously. She was angry.

L.P.O.V.

The bloodsucker looked different than in Seth's thoughts. Much plainer.

_Hello! Anyone?_ I screamed in my head. _Help me!_

Nothing.

_Leah what's wrong? _It was Sam. _Are you okay?_

_We have a vampire! And Seth's imprinted on it! _I thought.

_I'm on it. _His voice didn't betray the fear I could feel in his thoughts.

This whole conversation took about three seconds.

The vampire was staring at me. Seth was staring at the vampire.

I lunged at her and she quickly dived out of the way. Seth, still human, shouted and tried to stop me. I stopped him with a kick in the ribs. That would keep him out of the way for a while. I loved my brother but he was a danger in this fight. To me.

The vampire was back on its feet and I dashed toward her. She flew away and I was in pursuit. Vampires were fast but so was I.

S.P.O.V.

Leah's kick sent me flying. I hit a tree and must have been knocked out because the next thing I remembered was lying on the ground and being shaken by someone.

I opened my eyes and saw Jared standing over me. It looked like he had been busy because he had lots of rapidly healing scars on his body.

"Seth what's happening!" he shouted "you imprinted on a vampire! What's wrong with you?" His words brought back memories of the beautiful girl…..I mean vampire.

Suddenly I snapped back into reality. It was easier to think when she wasn't standing in front of me.

"Seth can you hear me?" Jared asked. It sounded like he was more worried than angry.

"Sorry dude" I replied. "What happened to the vampire?"

Jared sighed and shook his head. He had obviously heard the tone in my voice.

"We lost her by the beach. She could be anywhere by now."

"Wait, how long have I been out?" I asked.

"About two hours" Jared replied "it took me a while to find you".

Two hours! It felt like it had been a few seconds to me. Leah must have kicked me really hard.

I pulled myself up and felt a wave of dizziness. I stumbled and suddenly puked violently on the ground. What was happening to me? First I imprint on a vampire then this. I never got sick! That was one of the benefits of being a werewolf.

Jared was staring at me. "Dude your coughing up blood" he said.

Then I noticed that my hurl was red.


	2. Sick

L.P.O.V.

I slowly opened my eyes. The sun was tickling my face. All at once memories of the previous night came rushing back to me. Seth imprinting, the vampire, a long chase through the woods. Was Seth okay?

After I'd lost the vampire Sam had taken over and I'd been so tired that I went home. Sam had said Seth was alright when I'd phoned him from my house but did he really mean it?

I jumped out of bed and quickly put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. As I brushed my hair the smell of waffles drifted up from the kitchen. That was weird. There was only one person in the world who could cook like that. My cousin Emily.

I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. Sure enough, there was Emily, cooking up a storm.

I didn't know how to feel when it came to Emily. On one hand, I pitied her like most other people. It was hard not to feel sorry for someone with three huge scars down one side of her face.

But on the other hand I despised Emily. It was her who my boyfriend had imprinted on. I knew that it wasn't her fault but that didn't stop the bitter anger I felt whenever I saw her constantly cheerful face.

The scene in the kitchen, however, was not cheerful. Not at all.

Emily stood at the counter, making waffles, her face sad and tearstained. My mother sat at the table, her head in her hands and muffled sobs leaking out from where she sat.

"Mom what happened?" I asked desperately.

She slowly lifted her face from her hands and tried to say something. Before any sound could escape her lips it was beaten by a sob.

"It's Seth". I turned around. Emily was talking for my mother "he's really sick. Last night he started coughing up blood and he's been getting worse and worse ever since then".

I froze where I stood. Seth was sick? Werewolves never got sick (which was a good thing seeing as any doctor who saw my temperature would have a stroke)!

"Where is he?" I whispered.

But as I said it I knew. He was with the only doctor who knew our secret. Doctor Carlisle Cullen.

S.P.O.V.

My body was shaking and burning at the same time. Convulsions shook me and there was nothing I could do to stop them. I was covered in sweat and was vaguely aware of cold hands poking things into me.

Then there was an extra hard jab on my arm and slowly everything went black.


	3. Epiphany

L.P.O.V.

I had phased immediately and started running towards the Cullen's house. It only took me a few minutes but that time felt like hours to me.

Was Seth okay? Did the Cullens know about the other vampire? Was she there? The questions and more ran through my brain faster than I was sprinting through the forest.

One question was the most prominent though. How did Seth, a werewolf, imprint on a vampire? It was unheard of.

Vampire's venom was lethal to us werewolves and vice versa with their teeth. We could not co-exist with them. Period.

But something tickled in the corner of my brain. Female werewolves were unheard of until I came along. Who knew what other secrets were hiding in the shadows, just waiting to be discovered?

But the idea of a werewolf- vampire relationship? That was just downright wrong! It went against the nature of both our species.

But what if that was exactly what was happening to Seth? What if, because it went against his genetic makeup to love a vampire, his body was rejecting that fact?

What if, because he and this vampire could not co-exist but at the same time had to, his body was reacting so violently?

It was his mind against his body, his heart against his way of life.

The second I realized this, I felt an overwhelming sense of dread. You could not stop imprinting. You could not cure yourself of being a werewolf.

There was no way Seth could escape his problem! Thre was nothing we could do!


	4. Memory

1 Day Earlier…….

I was running through the pitch-black forest, the huge wolf right behind me. What was happening? Who was that boy who was somehow also a wolf? Where was I? The last thing that I could remember was being with the Denali Coven. I could remember my last day with them clearly but after that it was like…. Like my memory had a huge hole in it. What had happened?

The wolf was gaining on me. I had to do something. I could smell a beach nearby, so I headed in that direction.

As the smell of the beach grew closer, I could feel the wolf's hot breath on my back. Just as I thought that it would get me, I burst through the trees onto a desolate beach. I dashed towards the shoreline before the wolf could guess at what I was planning and dove into the cold water. Not that I could feel the cold. When I was far out enough I dove down and let the current carry me. We vampires have an advantage when we are underwater. We don't have to breathe.

I'm not sure how long I stayed under the water. All I know is that it took a while for the fear and confusion in me to subside. All I could think about was that wolf right behind me and what would have happened if it had caught me. But after a while other thoughts started to become more prominent. The one which was the biggest was the wolf-boy. No matter what I did, I couldn't forget him. It was as if his image was imprinted onto my mind.

I resurfaced to find that I was in a completely different part of the beach. I couldn't smell any wolves so I made my way out of the water and into the sand. It was still pitch black and I guessed that it was about midnight.

My number one priority was to find somewhere where I could get some clean, dry clothes. I was still wearing what I had been wearing on my last day with the Denali Coven. I had no idea how long ago that had been but I was sure that it wasn't yesterday.

After wandering aimlessly through the woods for a while I caught the smell of life. I moved in that direction and I eventually came to a road. Thanks to a conveniently placed sign I discovered that I was in the town of Forks in Washington.

It took some time, but I eventually found a shopping complex. Breaking into a clothes shop was no problem with my abilities and soon I was in a new pair of jeans and had a clean shirt on. I also managed to find some shoes.

It was amazing how quickly I had gotten used to doing stuff like this. I had only been a vampire for two months. Luckily I had been found by the Denali Coven who had taken me in. They had been amazed by my ability to resist the scent of human blood. I could smell blood and it was appetizing but if I wanted to resist it I could easily make do with animals instead.

While I had been with the Denali Coven Eleazar had discovered my ability. I had the power to change my (and later I discovered other's) appearances. I used my ability to change my eyes golden instead of red. Eleazar warned that my ability was extremely dangerous. He said that it had to do with being able to change the genetic makeup of someone and that I could easily use it to kill someone. I hoped that I would never have to do that.

After that incident I had started living a normal life with the Denali Coven. They had started teaching me how to be a vampire, you know, how to use my abilities and stuff. Then there was the lapse in my memory. The next thing I remembered was running through the forest and finding the cute wolf-boy. The rest you know.

I tried to think of a plan of action but everything always led me to the same conclusion. I had to find the wolf-boy. I knew he wouldn't attack me because he didn't in the woods and I had the feeling that he would provide the answers to all of my questions.

I spent the night looking around town. Just as the sun was making an appearance I caught the smell of vampires. Just a faint smell but it was enough. Seeing as it would be next to impossible to find the wolf-boy I decided that talking to the local vampires would be my next best option.

I followed the smell until it led me to a beautiful house on the outskirts of town. I tentatively knocked on the door and waited for someone to come. I didn't have to wait long.

After about three seconds the door opened and a girl who looked like a model opened it. She had the kind of appearance that made any other girl around her jealous. It was obvious that she was a vampire.

"Alice she's here" the girl called out.

Suddenly a friendly looking, impish girl was standing next to the first one.

"Come inside" she said "we've been waiting for you".

That kind of made me feel weird but I went inside anyway. The girl led me to a couch and invited me to sit down. She was joined by two more vampires. One looked older than the others and seemed to be acting as an almost maternal figure. The other was holding the most beautiful toddler that I've ever seen's hand. The maternal one spoke.

"Hello dear, I'm Esme and this is Bella, Rosalie, Alice and Renesmee. I'm sure that you're very scared and confused so I'm telling you that you don't need to be".

I breathed an audible sigh of relief. "Thank you so much. My name is Katrina and I have no idea how I got here. I was staying with the Denali Coven but that is the last thing I can remember. It's like there was a lapse in my memory. The next thing I remembered after that was being chased by a wolf thing!"

There was a moment of silence after my introduction. The abnormally beautiful vampire opened her mouth to say something but before any sound could escape her lips a scream rang out from the other side of the house.

Before anyone could stop me I was running to the source of the noise. I would recognize that voice anywhere, even when it was screaming. It was the voice of the boy from yesterday. It was the voice of the boy who was also a wolf.


	5. Healing

I burst into the next room and immediately jumped back in shock. The sight in front of me was nauseating. It was a good thing that I could control my thirst because the whole room smelled of blood. In the center of the room was an operating table and on the operating table lay the boy from the forest. Even when he was on the table, writhing in pain, with sweat covering his body I marveled at how beautiful he was.

Around him stood a group of male vampires who all looked like teenagers except for one. The older one seemed to be in charge and I guessed he was a doctor because he seemed to know what he was doing. The only person who was out of place was a girl who looked vaguely familiar. She definitely wasn't a vampire.

The second she saw me she started shaking.

"That's her" she growled menacingly above the chaos.

What? How did this girl know me? I'd never seen her before.

"Leah, calm down. Edward says that she means no harm" warned the doctor.

Now I was even more confused. Who was Edward?

The doctor handed his instruments to one of the vampires and gave him a quiet instruction.

"I'm Doctor Carlisle Cullen" he said, addressing me. "I know that you're probably really confused but we need your help. Edward tells me that you have the power to change DNA".

He indicated to the boy. "We think that the reason Seth is so sick is because he imprinted on you but vampires and werewolves are natural enemies".

"Wait, he's- Seth's a werewolf?" I exclaimed using the boy's name.

"Not really. More of a shape shifter" Carlisle explained. "We just say werewolf because it's easier".

I took a deep breath. "Then what's imprinting?" I asked.

"It's sort of a natural way that werewolves find their mates. When they see someone who is a perfect match for them they sort of bind themselves to the person and there is no way to stop the process".

I gasped. "Did Seth imprint on….. me?"

"Yes. We think you can use your power to remove the sickness from Seth if it is in his DNA. Do you think that you could do it?"

I thought for a minute. "It shouldn't be too hard if it is just in his DNA. If it isn't there then I don't think that I will be able to do anything though".

At that moment Seth let out another pained scream.

"Do it!" shouted the girl.

I walked up to Seth and closed my eyes and put my hands on him. That was one limitation to my power- I had to be touching the person for it to work.

When I focused I could sense the problem immediately. It was as if two parts of him were clashing. Using all of my strength, I corrected it. Only then did I notice that everything was suddenly very quiet.

I opened my eyes and saw Seth staring right at me.

"That was amazing" Carlisle admitted from behind me "I've never seen such an amazing ability".

Seth seemed to be absolutely fine. He wasn't writhing anymore, he had stopped sweating and he was even awake. I couldn't believe what I had just done.


	6. Problem

**Three Weeks Later**

S.P.O.V.

I sat on my bed wondering when Katrina would arrive. It was our usual routine at night. She would wait for the rest of my family to sleep when the coast was clear she would come in through my window and spend the night with me. Now that it was the Summer I could stay up late without having to worry about school the next day.

The rest of the pack had taken extra patrol duties so that I could spend more time with Katrina. At first I thought that they were happy for me but as time went on and they grew more distant I wondered if maybe they were so disgusted that they didn't even want me in the pack anymore. I'd tried to talk to Leah but she kept on avoiding me. I would have to confront Sam or Jacob about it.

We were still no closer to discovering how Katrina had arrived in the forest. Carlisle's attempts to contact the Denali Coven were fruitless; it was as if they had disappeared off the face of the earth. Not that the fact bothered Katrina and I. We were so busy these days that we didn't have time to worry.

Katrina was staying with the Cullens, but for the few weeks when there was school she had enrolled at the school in La Push so that she could be with me. We were both the same age (well sort of) and had most of our classes together.

I was getting worried about Katrina so I looked out the window to try and find her.

"Katrina?" I called. I didn't have to be loud. She would be able to hear me.

"I'm here" I spun around to see her sitting on my bed.

"Don't do that, it's freaky" I said as I sat down next to her.

She laughed a beautiful peal of bells. I held onto her shoulders and turned her to face me. My face lowered towards her and my lips brushed against hers. I felt my pulse quicken. Her cold lips moved against mine and her sweet breath intoxicated me. I slowly opened my lips and pulled back when I realized what I was doing.

"I went to far didn't I?" I admitted.

"No I can cope with it Seth" she replied.

So we picked up from where we started.

When the morning light started showing we both sat on my bed, her head on my shoulder. It felt nice, really peaceful.

"We can't go on like this" I admitted.

"Why?" she gasped.

"The pack is getting annoyed. They haven't said anything but I can tell".

"Is me being with you really a problem?" she asked.

"_I _don't think so but try telling that to Sam. He just manages to tolerate the Cullens but that's about the extent that he'll go when it comes to vampires".

"Don't they know how powerful imprinting is?"

"They do. But you're a vampire and nothing we can do will stop them being against that".

"What do you think they're planning?" she asked.

"I don't know but they're getting restless. It's any day now that they'll do something drastic."

"We could run away".

"Katrina! These are like my brothers that you're talking about. Leah _is_ my sister. I can't just get up and leave them. I've got my mom to think about too. My dad _died_ last year. What do you think she'll do if I just disappear?"

"Sorry, I didn't realize that" she apologized "but I still don't get why us dating is so bad".

"It's like I'm personally insulting our ancestors Katrina!" I exclaimed "the Quileties are here to destroy vampires! It's like the essence of our being!"

Katrina was silent.

"Sorry" I said "I didn't mean to shout like that".

"It's okay" she replied "I understand".

"No it's not okay" I admitted "I shouldn't have done that. So I'm going to do something fun with you today to make up for it".

"What?"

"We're going to go to the beach and we're going to forget about the pack's stupid prejudices".

That seemed to cheer her up.

"I'll meet you at first beach at eight thirty" I told her.

"Okay" she replied "see you there".

And suddenly she was gone. Out my window I guessed. Vampire speed never stopped freaking me out.


	7. Confrontation

S.P.O.V.

Something was weird during breakfast. Maybe it was the fact that Leah stared at me for the whole time. I just felt that something big was about to happen. Whenever I tried to talk to my sister she ignored me and eventually I got so annoyed that I gulped down the rest of my food and stormed to the door.

I flung it open and was blocked from going out by a big figure. It was Sam.

"Hello Seth" he said in a serious tone.

"What's up Sam?" I asked.

"You know what's up" Well that was weird.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Come on Seth! Imprinting on a vampire? Ignoring us to spend time with her? It's like you don't want to be a Quileti anymore!" So this was the outburst I'd expected.

"You know how powerful imprinting is!" I retaliated.

"I know! But she's a vampire! Can't you just find a way to forget her?"

I was shocked.

"Look who's talking. If you could do that then you could have left Emily for my sister ages ago! I thought you of all people could understand what I'm going through. But I guess you're just like the rest of them".

And with that I stormed out the door and towards first beach.


	8. Beach

S.P.O.V.

The walk to first beach didn't take long and soon I was sitting on the sand, listening to the waves and thinking about my confrontation with Sam. I just didn't get how he couldn't reason with me. And how could he tell me to just leave Katrina when I've _imprinted _on her? He of all people knew how powerful imprinting was. The whole Emily-Leah situation was a blatant reminder to the whole pack of just how unstoppable imprinting was.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone approaching me. Turning around I saw that it was Katrina.

"What's up?' she asked.

"Sam just tried to get me to leave you for the good of the pack".

"What did you tell him?"

"I tried to get him to see what my situation was like but he couldn't understand so I stormed out on him. I think that the whole pack hates me now. Even Leah"

"That sucks" she admitted.

"Totally" I added.

Suddenly she punched me.

"Ow!" I complained rubbing my shoulder "what was that for?"

"We were supposed to be having a date without the pack's irritations!"

"Oops" I mumbled "let's forget the start of this date"

"Good idea" she said.

We spent the morning walking down the beach and talking. I found out that the Cullens were going on a hunting trip for the weekend and that Katrina was joining them. I'd have to find something to do while she was gone. Reconcile with the pack? I wasn't sure. I let the worrying thoughts drift to the back of my mind and focused on Katrina.

"You okay?" she asked.

It was amazing how closely-tuned we were. She knew exactly when I was sad or happy or when something was wrong and I could tell when she was like that as well. I guess that was the joy of imprinting.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking about stuff" I replied.

"Isn't Sam and Emily's wedding coming up soon?" she asked.

"Yeah it's next week Friday"

"Is Leah going?"

"I think so" I replied "she needs some closure after the whole thing. I think that the wedding will help her finally let go"

"That's good. I feel really sorry for her" Katrina admitted "I can't believe what it must have been like to have Sam imprint on Emily like that"

"I know" I said "and you didn't even live with her during the whole thing. It was horrible. After I changed I was too scared to date because I thought I would imprint and have to leave the person. I guess I was right because I imprinted on you"

"Do you think Leah will imprint?" Katrina asked.

"I don't know. Who knows if she'll ever find someone?" I replied "imprinting's really unpredictable but once it happens there's no stopping it. On one hand I hope she does because then she'll finally get over Sam but on the other hand I don't want her getting mushy like when she was dating him. Sam thinks that she probably won't imprint because she's a girl and she can't have kids because her body's frozen. The whole point of imprinting is supposed to be to find a mate to reproduce and continue the pack but what use is that when Leah can't have kids"

"It must suck to be her" Katrina added.

"It sucks to live with her, that's for sure" I said.

We didn't talk for a few minutes and just walked down the beach. We came to a rock pool and sat next to it. I tried not to notice the way that the fish instinctively swam away from Katrina's hand as she drew patterns with it in the water.

"So how are the Cullens?" I asked "I feel like I haven't seen them in ages"

"They're great" Katrina replied "Jasper and Alice are getting married soon. It'll be their tenth time"

"Wow" I exclaimed.

"I know" she agreed "Bella and I are the only ones who seem to feel that way though. The others are used to it by now"

An eerie howl echoed through the beach. It sounded like Sam.

"Darn!" I shouted "that's Sam. I have to go. It sounded like something important"

"Don't worry" Katrina comforted "I understand that you have your pack duties to fulfill"

"Thanks" I said as I ran off into the forest "I'll see you later".

"Bye" Katrina said. She seemed distant. I hoped that nothing was wrong. I'd talk to her about it after I was done with whatever Sam wanted.

As I phased the thoughts of the rest of the pack leaked into my mind. And one thing was definite. They weren't good.


	9. Favour

K.P.O.V.

Seth would probably be a while so I returned to the Cullen's house to pass the time. I had to do some packing for the hunting trip anyway.

I didn't get a chance to start packing though because I was interrupted by Rosalie.

"Katrina" she called from the computer.

I turned to see her looking at me. Her otherworldly looks never ceased to amaze me. Even for a vampire her beauty was breathtaking. I didn't really like Rosalie; she always seemed just a little bit too vain, a bit too pushy for my liking.

"Yes Rose" I replied.

"I need to speak to you. Would you mind sitting down?"

I walked over to her and sat down on the couch.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I need to ask you to do something for me. I hope you'll agree to do it but I understand if you say no. Please hear me out first"

I wondered what this was about. I wasn't getting a good feeling.

"As you may know, I haven't taken to being a vampire like my brothers and sisters. Maybe it's because I have always wanted to have children. Esme has got by with us as children and Alice can't remember ever being a human so it is different for them. I'm sure that you have heard about how I came to be a vampire"

I remembered, Esme had told me.

"I've spoken to Carlisle" Rose continued "and he believes that with your ability you could change me from a vampire back to a human. I would love nothing more than this and would appreciate it if you would change me"

I almost gasped, I was so shocked. Change Rose back to a human? I couldn't imagine a task so huge. It just didn't feel right.

"But what about Emmett?" I asked "wouldn't he want to stay a vampire?"

"I've been trying to persuade him to change as well but if he continues to refuse than I will have to leave him" she replied "I know it sounds horrible but it is something I will have to do. So, will you do it?"

"I don't know Rosalie" I replied "I don't know if I will be able to do it. It just sounds like such a huge task! I'd be changing almost every aspect of your genetic makeup. I doubt I could do it without any negative side effects. Just let me think about it please"

Rosalie curtly nodded her head and walked off. I had a feeling that this would not be the last I would hear of the subject.

With Rosalie still on my mind I started packing for the trip. We were going to a game reserve with a large amount of bears and Emmett was ecstatic. I'd only had deer and other small animals so far so I was quite excited too. I did feel quite out of my league however when confronted by all of the other Cullens with their experience.

As I put my new hiking boots in my backpack I wondered what the meeting that Sam had called was about. Hopefully nothing too serious. Seth had enough on his mind already.


	10. Tracking

S.P.O.V.

We tried not to listen to each others thoughts in the pack unless we needed to. Unfortunately this was almost impossible. Imagine being in a room full of people who were forced to shout out what they were thinking. It would be hard not to listen wouldn't it?

Most of the pack was thinking about normal stuff. Jared had been on a date with his girlfriend Kim so he could pity my situation and Quill was thinking about his "girlfriend" (if you could call it that) Claire.

But the rest of the pack was preoccupied. One fact screamed out in their thoughts- _Vampire! _ This was bad. It seemed as if the scent of an unknown vampire had been spotted near the reservation. The trail was fresh- no less than an hour old.

_Where's Jacob? _Sam asked.

_He was with Nessie, he had to drop her at the Cullens_ Embry answered.

_We'll have to go without him _Sam sighed.

He gave us all orders of where to go. I was paired with Jared, Quill, Embry and Leah and Jacob would join our group when he was done. We were ordered to follow the scent where it went near to the Cullen's home. We weren't sure if this was where the vampire had come from or if it was where he was going but if the trail got stronger we would call the others immediately.

After following the trail for ten minutes it was obvious that this was where the vampire was going. The scent grew so strong that it began to irritate my nose when I smelt it. Sam and the others were coming to join us but it would take twenty minutes for them to catch up and we couldn't risk losing the scent so we had to carry on.

_What's up guys?_ It was Jake, optimistic after his day with Nessie.

Sam gave him the rundown and he was ordered to join our group. It would take him much quicker to get to where we were; we were very close to the Cullen's house.

The scent was going so strong that I was sure that we would burst through the next set of trees and see the vampire right in front of us. And that is exactly what happened.

He had flaming red hair and was paler than any other vampire I had ever seen. When we found him he spun around and stared at us with petrified, blood-red eyes. He had obviously never encountered our kind before. It didn't surprise me; we were the only pack in existence. But the horror soon turned into malice as he lunged towards Jared. None of us were scared, we outnumbered him heavily but we soon discovered that he had an unfair advantage.

Vampires with abilities were really annoying. Well, when they were fighting against us they were annoying. This vampire had one which was particularly troublesome. It appeared that he had the ability to set things alight. Before we knew it there was a wall of flame separating us from him. There was no way that we could get to him without killing ourselves.

Just as the vampire was about to leave, Jacob arrived but on the other side of the flames. And he wasn't alone. Katrina was with him! I wanted to scream for her to go but she couldn't hear me and I couldn't talk as a wolf anyway.

As she caught sight of the vampire, something strange happened. She gasped and it looked like she was remembering something. The other vampire laughed menacingly and lunged for her.

_Katrina no!_


	11. Fire

**Hi Everyone. This is my first author's note so I have no idea if I'm doing it properly. **

**First of all thank you to all of my reviewers-you guys are great!**

**Secondly- if you are reading this and haven't reviewed then please do! Reviews really help me to keep going.**

**Thirdly- I think I made a mistake with the whole pack thing since Seth is in Jacob's pack so I'm just saying that in my story the two packs have joined (I know it was a stupid mistake but I haven't read Breaking Dawn in a while so I've forgotten some stuff).**

**Back to the story!**

K.P.O.V.

The second I saw him, the memories came flooding back.

_Fire, everywhere! Tanya's screams, running away from the flames into the forest, being pursued for miles._

I snapped back into reality. This was the vampire who had killed the Denali Coven, my family. I remembered it all now. He had come in the night and set the house alight. There were others with him but they were all killed by us. But he had been too powerful. I had just escaped with my life and he had been pursuing me ever since. And now he had found me!

The evil creature's eyes seemed to bore into mine as we got ready to fight. I wasn't scared; I had half a wolf pack on my side.

He lunged towards me and I jumped out of the way just in time. I noticed that the fire he had created was dwindling- he probably had to keep his concentration in order to keep it going. That was a good thing, it meant that if I kept him distracted the fire would eventually go out and the pack could come through and help me.

In the split second that the vampire was on the ground, Jacob lunged. He didn't do much damage but still managed to rip a piece of flesh out before he was kicked away.

While the vampire was distracted I ran forward and grabbed his arm. With a huge pull it came right off. I would not have been able to do this if it wasn't for my newborn strength but luckily I still had a lot of that in me.

The vampire roared in pain and that was enough to break his concentration and stop the fire and before he could create another one the werewolves, now the whole pack, came rushing to stop him. The fight was over in seconds. One vampire was no match for a dozen werewolves.

Howls of victory echoed loudly in the close-knit trees. I couldn't think properly because by head was spinning. I had discovered where I had come from! For the past few weeks I had been happy, but underneath that I was really scared. Something just didn't feel right. But now I felt as if all of the worries which had been weighing were lifted and that my whole life lay ahead of me. Well forever actually, I was immortal.

Then I spotted Seth. He was lying on the ground, still a wolf, and convulsions were shaking his body. His eyes were glassy and he was whining pitifully.

"Seth!" I screamed running towards him. He needed to see Doctor Cullen.

The rest of the wolf pack had gathered around d his body and didn't seem to be doing anything.

"What are you doing just standing here?" I shouted.

I grabbed Seth's body and flung it over my back. It was heavy but I could carry it to the Cullens. They were not far away.

As I ran through the forest, I hoped that Carlisle was back from the hospital. If he wasn't I would have to wait and it felt like Seth was getting worse.

I eventually arrived at the beautiful house and burst through the door. Carlisle was standing righ near the door and when I entered he rushed towards me.

"I heard you coming, what's wrong?" he asked as I lay Seth on the floor.

"I think he's having a relapse of what he had before, we just killed a vampire by the way"

Carlisle appeared shocked but did not let that get in the way of examining Seth. I told him the whole story while I helped him to run tests on the convulsing wolf body.

"You're right about the relapse Katrina" he told me as he forced Seth onto an operating table "he has exactly the same symptoms as last time"

"But I thought I cured him!"

"It seems as if it isn't that simple. The problem is going to have to be dealt with at its source"

I understood what Carlisle meant. I was going to have to either change Seth back to a human or remove the DNA which had made him imprint on me.

"Is there no other way?" I asked.

"No, you're going to have to make the choice" Carlisle said. He looked at Seth's body and added "as soon as possible"

I was vaguely aware of the rest of the Cullens around us. I could hear the pack approaching the house as well. But none of these facts registered. My brain was focused on the decision I was going to have to make. Could I really be selfish enough to stop Seth being a werewolf just so that he would still love me? I wished that I could talk to him and get his opinion. But that was impossible. He probably didn't even know who he was at the moment.

I took a deep breath; I knew what I was going to do. Laying my hands on Seth I closed my eyes and concentrated very hard on the DNA. The changes began rapidly. Nothing would ever be the same.


	12. Change

K.P.O.V.

I had always found it easier to change the DNA of myself. So, now as I placed my hands on Seth to feel if my change would affect him I began to alter my DNA.

I would not, could not change Seth. He loved being a werewolf, he loved being free when in wolf form and having no worries. That's why I didn't stop him being a wolf. One other fact was clear- we loved each other. I couldn't stop that. Seth was my other half, without him loving me I could not live. I couldn't stop the imprint either.

So I chose the only other alternative. If Seth's body was clashing with me being a vampire then I would change myself back into a human. I didn't mind not being immortal or losing all of my cool abilities, that was nothing compared to losing Seth.

I focused on changing the part of me which had the power last. If that went away before any of the other things I would be stranded. Stranded as a half human-half vampire with little bits of each. I shuddered at the thought.

Suddenly, without warning, I started to get lightheaded. It grew worse as I finished of the transformation and as I made the last change I couldn't think straight anymore. Before I even had a chance to open my eyes I had collapsed.

S.P.O.V.

Everything was quiet. What had happened? The last thing I remembered was attacking that vampire and then this. I opened my eyes.

I was naked! Lying on an operating table in the Cullens house! And they were all standing around me! Luckily they had their heads turned.

"What's happening?" I asked as I pulled on my jeans.

"Are you um…… finished?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes" I replied as I did the zipper.

They all turned around. It was then that I noticed Katrina lying on the floor next to the table. She looked…..different? I couldn't put my finger on what exactly had changed but I was a bit preoccupied.

"What's wrong with Katrina?" I demanded.

"You had a relapse of what you had four weeks ago" Carlisle explained "it must have been brought on by the stress of fighting the vampire and seeing Katrina in danger. After the battle Katrina saw you sick and brought you here. She had to choose between changing you to a human or taking away your imprinting genes"

"What did she choose?" I asked quietly.

"She chose another option "Carlisle continued "she changed herself back to a human"

I gasped. She did that….for me? I couldn't believe it.

I jumped off the table and shook her. She wasn't cold anymore.

"Katrina? Are you alright?" I asked.

She groaned and opened her eyes. They were a startling green colour.

"I'm fine, just a little lightheaded" she replied. Her voice was different. Not bad just…..different.

I didn't care who was looking at me. I lowered my head towards hers and gave her a kiss. This was different to all of the other kisses I had shared with Katrina. I didn't have to hold myself back.

I pulled away and looked at Katrina in her beautiful eyes.

"I can't believe you did that for me" I confessed.

"I couldn't live with any of the other alternatives" she replied.

Everything was going to be alright.


End file.
